


Childhood Friends? Or Lovers

by ThirstyLesboAmi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I ship them, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirstyLesboAmi/pseuds/ThirstyLesboAmi
Summary: Marinette and Luka were bff’s since they were babiesThey did everything togetherNow they have a new best friendAdrienAdrien moved from England to France(Present time) idk lolMarinette:4Adrien:4Luka:6
Relationships: Adrinette - Relationship, Lukadrien - Relationship, Lukadrinette - Relationship, Lukanette - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Childhood Friends? Or Lovers

Marinette and Luka were bff’s since they were babies 

They did everything together

Now they have a new best friend  
Adrien 

Adrien moved from England to France 

(Present time)  
Marinette:4  
Adrien:4  
Luka:6

*Marinette ran over when she saw Luka*

M:”Luka!

L:” Hey Mari! Where is Adrien?

*Pats her head*

M:”Adrien is with uncle Gabe and auntie Emily 

L:” Wanna go?

M:” Yes! , Wes go (Let’s go)

*at the house* 

Emily:” Oh hello kids, come on in

M:” Auntie Emily! Were is Adrien 

Emily:” He’s upstairs with your uncle Gabe 

M:” Okie! Adrien I’m here 

Emily:” Hey Luka , hows school going

L:” Great, thx for asking! I’ll go now to check on Mari and Adrien 

Emily:” Ok!

*Adrien and Mari were playing tag*

A:” Luka!

L:” Hey kiddo! 

*hugs Adrien* 

Gabriel:”Hey Luka, I’ll be going now , watch the kiddos for me?

L:” sure, Bye

Gabriel:” Thanks, bye

L:” What do you guys wanna do?

M:” I’m kinda sleepy

*rubs her eyes with her palms*

A:” Me too

L:” Ok , let me make your bed so you guys can sleep?

A&M:” Ok! 

*makes Adrien’s bed*

L:” Ok, you too time to nap

M:” Can you sleep with us

A:” Yes pls Luka, can you?

L:”aww, sure

**Author's Note:**

> My second fanfiction


End file.
